


passed out on a bench

by turtlegrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, I watched Roman Holiday and this one scene reminded me of tsukkiyama, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Unfinished, if anyone's seen roman holiday, my first fic lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlegrain/pseuds/turtlegrain
Summary: Kei sees a mysterious person mumbling incoherently on a park bench. His good natured kindness leads him to taking in the stranger for the night.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	passed out on a bench

Kei doesn’t even notice the figure sleeping on the bench until he hears a voice behind him, muttering. 

“Breakfast at 2:15, good morning...no thank you…”

Immediately, he’s alert. It’s late at night after all, and who knows what type of shady people could be out in the dark. 

He turns around, but his eyes are met with a rather unusual sight. A young-ish man, probably in his early twenties is lying on the bench, muttering to himself. His dark greenish hair falls over his eyes, breaths shallow. The bench is barely long enough to support his entire weight as he starts to roll forward. 

Kei doesn’t think before he rushes to push him back onto the bench. He wonders how many drinks he could have had to be in such a state. Tsk, Kei knows better than to be so thoughtless with his actions. 

In the cab, figuring out any information on the mystery person proves fruitless, so Kei relents, letting him stay at his place. For now, he thinks. It’s obvious that he’s in no state to take care of himself, and as self-interested as Kei may seem, he doesn’t wish for him to be ambushed by anyone eager to take advantage of his defenseless state. 

They arrive at his apartment, not without much pushing and pulling up the stairs, shushes to be quiet, and a heated argument with the cab driver about taking the man to the police. Kei doesn’t need any more annoyances tonight, especially with his big assignment tomorrow, but the last thing he needs is for this situation to blow up into something beyond proportion.

Since his apartment is small, two people are already enough to make it cramped, which irritates Kei more. He sighs and rubs at the bridge of his nose. 

The mystery person doesn’t seem to mind the small space, as he walks over to Kei’s various pieces of furniture, picking up last month’s edition of National Geographic strewn over the nightstand, then peering through his bookshelf laden with dinosaur figurines. Kei doesn’t own much besides the necessities and a few items from his childhood which he treats with a focused care.

“Tyrano..saurus..rex..” Long fingers reach for one of Kei’s most prized possessions, a mini velociraptor skeleton model that Akiteru had gifted him for Christmas.

“Don’t touch that.” Kei says, instinctively.

“Alright...then…no..touching.” He settles into a more observational pose, hands clasped behind his back peering through his bangs with a surprised calm. 

Kei realizes he had been holding in his breath the whole time, and he lets out a sigh of relief, walking over to the closet to find his sleeping clothes. 

“Do you have a….nightgown? Preferably silk….or...cotton will do” 

Kei doesn’t notice the voice suddenly come up behind him, also peering into his wardrobe with a more-than-casual curiosity. He jumps at the sudden closeness, and feels his face flush when he looks into the contents of his drawer. 

“No, sorry. I don’t own a nightgown.” Kei says, hastily. “But here. Pajamas are fine enough.” He grabs a pair from the top drawer and shoves them in front of him.

The man takes them and inspects their striped design with a quiet curiosity. 

“Pajamas....” his face is dazed, still sluggish from the alcohol. 

“Yes. Now I’ll take the bed and you sleep over there.” Kei points to the threadbare couch next to his bed. It’s worn out from years of use and the original bright yellow patterning is less than visible. He’s pretty sure at one point Kuroo had thrown up on it during one of their late night drinking sessions. Definitely not something he would ever sleep on. He throws a pillow onto it, as an inch of guilt spreads in his chest. Kei mentally corrects himself. After all, it’s not like he’s the one intruding on someone else’s home, drunk and barely functional.

Kei doesn’t need any more disturbances tonight, especially if he has to wake up early for his museum shift.

“Just change into the pajamas and go to sleep. I need to get up early tomorrow so-”

“Will you help me undress?” the man stands upright, expectant, as if he’s asked this many times before. Maybe he has, judging from neatly pressed trousers and crisp jacket, he’s probably come from a wealthy background. Kei heaves a sigh.

“Look, I don’t have time for this, can you just do it yourself?”

“Could you...untie this for me?” He yawns, groggily, not hearing a word of what Kei just said. His fingers fumble at the end of his tie, clearly unable to make any progress.

Kei relents, feeling awkward at the situation as he deftly reaches his fingers to undo the loop of his tie. The man’s face is so close now, and he registers the light freckles dotted along his cheeks, the slight unevenness to his bangs, and the way his eyes look up at him with a natural innocence. It makes him look...cute. Kind of. 

He clears his throat, attempting to dispel any sort of imaginations he has in mind. Now is definitely not the time to be thinking about such thoughts, and he tries to focus on the task at hand, noticing that his hands are starting to tremble once he gets to the top button of the man’s collared shirt, fingers overheating as he accidentally brushes against his collarbone. He lets go quickly and averts his eyes. 

“Okay, there. You finish up the rest and I’ll be downstairs getting tea.” Kei shifts his gaze from the man as he picks up his coat and adjusts his glasses. Just leave him to unbutton his own shirt, Kei thinks. 

He looks back at the door behind him, praying that the man will somehow manage to get into his pajamas. He’s already unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, so it doesn’t seem to be a problem. 

How annoying, Kei exhales.

\------------

Satori’s Sweets is one of the few restaurants to be open until midnight, but Kei doesn’t go to the cafe just for its unusually late hours. He needs to talk to someone, and right now the redheaded chocolatier is probably not going to be as irritating as Kuroo, who never bothers with his phone and would probably inquire if he’s started seeing anyone yet. (Which he hasn’t. It’s just that he’s never found anyone he particularly likes, and his work life seems to consume most of his free time anyways.) 

The store isn’t so busy, and Tendou is at the counter, carefully dipping a set of chocolate truffles in some mysteriously colored hot pink glitter. Like his confectionery, Tendou never attempts to follow the norm. He carefully puts the last of the truffles in the bin, and looks up, eyes widening as he catches Kei’s nod. 

“Oh ho! Could it be Mr. Normal coming by to pay me a visit?” Tendou immediately seizes the chance to use Kei’s nickname, despite Kei’s best efforts to express his deepest annoyance at that. Now, the nickname rings in his ears with a friendly assurance.

“Hey, Tendou.” Kei sits down at a seat near the counter. “I’ll just be getting a cup of black tea.”

“Okay! So it is Mr. Normal after all, always ordering his normal cup of black tea.” Tendou chuckles and starts humming to himself as he busies with Kei’s order.

Kei rolls his eyes. He’s gotten used to Tendou’s jabs at his lack of enthusiasm for anything outside his usual routine. But then again, this night has been everything that Kei couldn’t have planned for. After all, taking in a total stranger who’s now sleeping on his couch in his apartment was not part of his schedule. He rubs the bridge of his nose in an action to relieve his frustration.

“Hmmm...let me guess, a bad breakup?” Tendou pushes a cup of hot tea towards him, along with a few packets of sugar. He tilts his head at Kei, eyeing him with the inquisitiveness of a hungry bird.

“Really? You honestly think I’d be like this after a breakup?” Kei is incredulous, and Tendou’s inquiries about his love life have never ceased to surprise him. 

“Alright, alright! Next guess. How about…” Tendou thinks for a second, “you met a new person today! A total stranger that you picked up from a park bench or something. And he’s kind of like a…” The redhead swirls his index finger in the air, as if mixing an imaginary cake batter. “Wild card!” He exclaims, pointing squarely at Kei’s face.

Kei stops drinking his tea and looks up from the rim of his cup. Scary, he thinks, though it's not like this is the first time Tendou’s uninvited conjectures have hit the target in the center. 

He imagines that if Hinata was in this situation, he’d spit out his drink from the shock, and it would be like a scene from an idiotic comedy show. Instead, he sets his cup down carefully and offers the most nonchalant, bored phrase that he can possibly muster.

“I don’t know where you got that from, but that’s not even clo-”

“Okay, okay! Say no more! The stranger is probably in your room right now, yes?” Tendou refuses to back down. The slight surprise in Kei’s expression is enough to let him know that he’s arrived at the right answer.

“I told you, you’re wrong, so just sto-”

“Aaand….” Tendou leans forward, over the counter so he’s almost nose to nose with the blonde. “He’s spending the night with you, correct?” 

Kei stands up, his frustration reaching a boiling point. If he’s going to leave, now is the perfect time.

“Shut up already, Tendou.” This is not what he had in mind for a relaxing evening at a cafe.

“Wait, wait! Don’t go yet! There’s something else too!” The chocolatier tugs on Kei’s shirtsleeve to prevent him from leaving, and surprisingly, Kei finds himself edging back.

“You like him! Don’t you?” Tendou’s face contorts into a wide grin as he delivers the final blow. 

Kei doesn’t remember much of what happened next, only that somehow he’s grabbing his tea cup and hurling the remains of it onto Tendou’s white apron, whose immediate reaction is a marginal “oh?” and then a loud burst of maniac cackling. The blonde’s actions are exactly as he predicted, and he’s howling with laughter at the sight of the flustered face hidden under rectangle glasses.

It’s on the way back to his apartment that Kei decides that he’s going to avoid going to Satori’s Sweets for the time being. It’s a shame, because Tendou’s strawberry cheesecakes are unmatched by the world. But, some things just can’t be helped. 

Maybe he should have gone to Kuroo instead of Tendou, after all.


End file.
